It's an order, Sergeant !
by Whisperess
Summary: En s'engageant comme infirmière de guerre en 1941, Isabelle 'Billy' Sturgess ne s'attendait ni à partir vers l'Europe, ni à le rencontrer. Pourtant, le destin persiste à vouloir les rapprocher. Seulement, Billy ne croit pas au destin. Dans un monde où la guerre fait rage et où la liberté est menacée, l'amour, aussi éphémère que la vie, n'a pas sa place sur le champ de bataille.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Salut tout le monde ! Mon nom de plume est Whisperess, et ceci est le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je voudrais m'excuser par avance du rythme de publication, qui sera sûrement long et irrégulier, car j'essaie en général d'être d'abord satisfaite de mon travail avant de le proposer à la lecture, sans compter que le principal blocage de cette période de fin Avril sera la révision de mes examens de fin d'année. J'espère que ce petit contre-temps ne vous empêchera cependant pas d'apprécier mon histoire !

Ce chapitre sert pour l'instant de base à l'histoire et à la mise en place de l'intrigue. Avec la sortie prochaine de Captain America : Civil War, je me suis dit qu'un peu de nostalgie ne ferai pas de mal... Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;-)

 **Je tiens également à ajouter que les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent bien évidemment à Marvel,** sauf mes OC.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

 **13 Juillet 1994, à plusieurs heures de New York.**

Le nez, la bouche. Un œil, puis l'autre, et enfin un sourire. Je regarde le croquis, si simplet qu'il paraît fait par un enfant. Tout de même fière de moi, je tends le carnet à ma grand-mère Billy, qui le regarde un instant avant de sourire. Si j'avais eu plus de talent en dessin, je sais que j'aurais voulu esquisser ce sourire. Après tout, il aurait pu inspirer n'importe quel dessinateur ou peintre : c'est un sourire authentique, plein de gentillesse, un de ceux qui vous réchauffent le cœur instantanément. Ma mère dit souvent que j'ai hérité de cette caractéristique, mais je n'arrive pas à lui donner raison : pour moi, le sourire de Billy est unique.

Au moment où elle transperce le tissu de son canevas avec une aiguille, je pousse un long soupir et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Je m'ennuie. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours passé l'été chez ma grand-mère. Je me souviens encore des après-midis ensoleillés où je jouais au bord du lac devant la maison, quand j'étais petite. Mais le temps passe, j'ai quinze ans maintenant, et j'ai l'impression d'être étouffée dans le cottage. Celui-ci est à une demi-heure en voiture de la ville, mais Billy n'a pas de voiture. Et si elle est habituée à ce calme perpétuel, moi, "petite citadine", j'admets que le bruit de fond permanent me manque. Les sorties entre copines. Les teintes des arbres en automne, les hauts immeubles en pierre, l'odeur de la ville. Brooklyn me manque, c'est mon chez-moi.

Quand le bruissement régulier du fil qui glisse dans le tissu disparaît, je tourne la tête vers ma grand-mère.  
 **  
\- Billy ?**

 **\- Je n'ai plus de fil, on dirait bien que j'ai utilisé toute la bobine. Il me semblait pourtant en avoir sorti plus que ça... J'en ai une poche pleine dans mon ancienne chambre, à l'étage. Je vais la chercher.**

Billy commence à se lever mais je l'arrête presque immédiatement, connaissant ses problèmes de santé.  
 **  
\- Non Mamy ! Reste là, j'y vais.**

 **\- Tu es gentille ma petite Katie, merci. La poche est sur un carton, dans le placard. Et surtout, fais attention à ne rien abîmer.**

Je me demande pendant un instant comment j'aurais bien pu abimer un carton en prenant une poche en plastique, puis je ferme mon carnet de croquis et monte le vieil escalier. Le son familier du bois qui grince légèrement sous mon poids me fait sourire.

Quand je pousse la porte, je suis assaillie par l'odeur de renfermé de la pièce. Le placard semble tomber en poussière, tout comme la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve en fait. Il parait tellement vieux que le simple fait qu'il reste debout doit plus tenir du miracle qu'autre chose, surtout en prenant en compte le poids de tous les vêtements qu'il contient ! En jetant un coup d'œil aux habits en question, je me rends compte que la plupart doivent appartenir à Maman ou à Billy : ils doivent sûrement dater des années 60 ou 70. Je tire quelques-unes des tenues colorées et m'amuse à prendre la pose avec, devant le vieux miroir couvert de tâches verdâtres accroché au mur. En riant intérieurement, je m'imagine des gens dans la rue, du temps de la jeunesse de ma mère. C'est une sensation tellement étrange de se sentir nostalgique d'un temps que l'on n'a pas connu... Me souvenant de ma mission, je soupire lourdement : aujourd'hui, ces vêtements ne sont plus que des loques abandonnées dans une chambre qui sent la poussière... 

Je trouve sans aucune difficulté la poche en plastique, qui repose sur un carton, exactement comme l'a dit Billy. Vérifiant au passage qu'elle contient bien ce que je suis venue chercher, je m'apprête à rapporter tout ça à ma grand-mère quand un détail retient mon attention. Des chaussures. Elles se trouvent sur le plancher de l'armoire, bien cachées sous les vêtements, à côté du carton. Des rangers d'homme, probablement beaucoup plus vieilles que moi, en cuir noir avec des lacets fins. Mais ce n'est pas la paire de chaussure en elle-même qui m'intrigue, juste... un simple petit détail. Je pose la précieuse poche sur le lit, et passe le bout de mon index sur la pointe d'une chaussure. Il n'y a aucune trace de poussière. Ça suggère un entretien vraiment soigneux et régulier. Et même si je vois bien que ces chaussures sont anciennes, le cuir brillant est sûrement ciré au moins une fois par mois : c'est beaucoup, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'elles ont l'air inutilisées. 

Le fait que des rangers se trouvent dans la maison où ma grand-mère a toujours vécu (à ma connaissance) et sans la compagnie, il me semble, d'aucun homme, rend leur présence encore plus étrange : à qui appartenaient-elles ? Qui que ce soit, ma grand-mère tient assez à lui pour prendre régulièrement soin de ses affaires... J'ai soudain envie de connaître la personne qu'était Billy, celle avant moi, celle avant ma mère. Elle a toujours dit que son existence entière avait tourné autour de nous deux, de mon oncle et mes cousins, mais je pense qu'il est totalement impossible qu'elle n'ait pas vécu autre chose, quelque chose de peut-être un peu plus palpitant que cette vie trop calme dans ce cottage trop vide et trop silencieux. Billy est toujours restée très secrète sur son quotidien d'avant l'adoption de ma mère, en 1945.

Je suis parfaitement consciente que, d'un point de vue purement biologique, je ne partage pas le même sang que mes cousins et leur père Jonathan. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'écart de ma famille, que ce soit de Billy ou de ses enfants biologiques. Le sang n'est qu'un détail dans les relations que chaque membre d'une même famille entretient avec les autres, du moins, c'est ce que ma grand-mère pense. Je la crois. Le fait que je ne descende pas directement de Billy n'a jamais influé sur mes relations avec ma famille, et moi-même, je ne me suis jamais posé plus de questions. J'entretiens une amitié très forte avec ma meilleure amie et cousine Sage, ainsi qu'avec son frère, mon cousin Curtis, âgé d'un an de plus que nous. Cette amitié est renforcée par le fait que nous fréquentons tous la même école, à Brooklyn.

Mais alors que je regarde les lacets emmêlés, je me surprend à rêver de savoir. Il est naturel de vouloir savoir d'où l'on vient, ce qui me surprend plus en revanche, c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti cette envie auparavant. Pourquoi ma grand-mère est-elle si secrète ? Quand on lui posait une question sur son passé, Billy s'était jusque-là contenté de répondre vaguement, ne laissant échapper jamais plus de détails qu'il n'en fallait. Mais déterrer les secrets, pour moi, c'est une vocation : je veux devenir archéologue. Je sens ma nature curieuse prendre le dessus, quelque peu aidée par l'ennui que je ressens depuis que je suis au cottage. Et je pressens que les réponses à mes questions se trouvent dans la boite en carton à côté des chaussures...  
 **  
\- Katie ? Tout va bien, tu as trouvé les fils ?**

Je reprends brusquement mes esprits et recule la main que j'ai inconsciemment approchée de l'objet de ma convoitise. J'ai complètement oublié ma grand-mère. Je récupère donc rapidement les fils, et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre en lançant un sonore :  
 **  
\- J'arrive !**

* * *

Je ne remonte à l'étage qu'une heure plus tard, prétextant un mal de crâne tenace et l'envie de me reposer. Après avoir fait un rapide détour pour prendre le carton et les chaussures, je ferme la porte de ma chambre. Il y a très peu de chances pour que Billy monte en haut - c'est un effort considérable à soixante-quinze ans ! - mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je ne veux pas que ma grand-mère, qui me fait tellement confiance, me surprenne entrain de fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles... Et puis peut-être qu'il n'y aura strictement rien dans cette boite : des affaires appartenant à Maman, un ou deux posters des Beatles, une poupée ou un rouge à lèvres... C'est tout à fait possible !

Je m'assois sur le petit lit au centre de la pièce, et pose mon chargement. Celui-ci n'est pas très lourd, sûrement moins d'une dizaine de kilogrammes, et ne porte aucune inscription. Je pose les rangers par terre et pose mes mains sur les battants du carton. Je suis en même temps excitée et honteuse d'enfreindre la confiance de Billy. Je prends inconsciemment une grande inspiration, comme si je m'apprêtais à découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire ; puis écarte délicatement les battants. 

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. En effet, cette histoire est ma toute première et je suis très heureuse de la partager, tout en ayant l'espoir de m'améliorer... Alors si vous avez une question, n'importe laquelle, qu'elle soit sur les personnages ou les lieux, vous pouvez la poser dans les commentaires ou m'envoyer un message, peut importe sa longueur ;-) Rien qu'un petit commentaire serait déjà pour moi, la plus belle des récompenses ! Je répondrais aux reviews reçues par chaque chapitre dans le suivant !

Bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine ! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !** Après ces trois semaines d'attente, voici le deuxième chapitre ;-)

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier très chaleureusement **Lea34** , **LittlexSkyscraper** , **Nahaliah** , **Reglosoff** et **TsTiiTii0611** qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé, ceci est ma première histoire et savoir que des personnes me soutiennent me donne confiance en moi et en ce que je peux écrire, alors merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné cette chance. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review ;-)

Justement, concernant les reviews : ayant accès aux statistiques de mes fanfictions et même si la très grande majorité de mes lecteurs et lectrices sont français, j'ai pu remarquer que dans le lot se trouvaient quelques personnes qui viennent d'autres pays. Si ces lecteurs sont anglophones et veulent me laisser un petit mot, même en anglais, ils le peuvent sans problèmes puisque je lis l'anglais sans aucune difficulté particulière ;-)

Et pour mes actuelles revieweuses (ou rewieweurs ?), je vous remercie également d'avoir commenté mon histoire car cela m'aide à m'améliorer et me donne la force de continuer. Alors tout de suite, les réponses aux reviews !

 **Cassiopeide :** Tout d'abord merci pour cette très longue review, des comme ça tu peux m'en laisser quand tu veux ;-) Je suis très contente que tu ai accroché dès la première phrase, car je dois dire que je reste souvent bloquée sur celle-ci pendant des jours, voire des semaines (j'ai pas encore décidé si je considère le perfectionnisme comme un défaut ou une qualité, je suppose que ça doit être un petit mélange des deux ;-p) J'ai essayé de tout faire pour que le lien très fort que partagent Billy et Katie se ressente à la lecture, et j'espère que j'ai réussi ^^ Concernant les personnages que j'ai introduit (Jonathan, l'oncle de Katie ainsi que les deux cousins de Katie, Curtis et Sage) je n'aurai effectivement pas du les placer là car on n'en reparlera pas pendant un bon moment ! Ils font partie des personnages secondaires et ne seront présents qu'à la fin très brièvement. Il y aura par la suite plusieurs personnages qui seront là sur le moment et dont il ne sera pas forcément nécessaire de retenir les noms, car comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le résumé, Billy va voyager en Europe et va donc être amenée à faire plusieurs rencontre ^^ J'arrête là cette réponse car à force de longues reviews tu vas me drainer des infos... et crois-moi tu es loin de tout savoir ^^

 **TsTiiTii.0611 :** Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je te remercie de me suivre, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ^^ Le rythme de publication devrait être un peu lent jusqu'à la fin de mes examens afin de pouvoir réviser, pourquoi pas écrire un peu pendant les trous et publier quelques chapitres pendant l'été mais d'ici là (oui car les vacances d'été n'ont pas encore commencé *pleure*) je compte avoir publié au moins un ou deux chapitres ^^ Pour le choix de l'époque, c'est le type de scénario que contient le premier Captain America qui me convenait le mieux pour écrire une fanfiction, car même si le film est bon (un de mes préférés du MCU, comme les autres CA en fait), on ne peut pas nier qu'il contient énormément de trous, une vrai passoire ^^ Le paradis pour une auteure amatrice de fanfics !Tu peux donc t'attendre à ce que je ne modifie aucune des scènes du film mais que je joue plutôt sur ce qu'on ne sait pas... ;-))

 **BellatrixStiinskiSalvatore :** Hello ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire ;-) J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre et que l'attente sera récompensé ^^

 **Nahaliah :** Salut ! Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, moi aussi j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais en voir le bout (ouf ! ^^) J'espère que tu l'aimera et ta question trouvera sa réponse dans ce chapitre :-)

Et voilà les réponses, merci à toutes ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot ! Ce chapitre un peu moins de 1500 mots de plus que le prologue alors il y a plus à se mettre sous la dent mais il a également demandé un énorme travail de recherches (notamment historiques) et d'écriture pour moi alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le précédent !

 **Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

 **" Je veux partager ton passé, donne ta main qu'on y descende."**

 **Louis Aragon**

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil, une odeur de vieux tissus et de papier s'échappe de la boite, flottant autour de moi, accompagnée de quelques grains de poussière qui viennent me chatouiller le nez. J'éternue puis m'immobilise, de peur que Billy ne m'ait entendue. Comme je ne perçois aucun bruit provenir du rez-de-chaussée, mon regard se baisse aussitôt vers l'intérieur de la boite. Je repère en premier les enveloppes au papier jauni, reliées ensemble avec un élastique. Puis un vieux carnet à la couverture de cuir dont la reliure est en train de rendre les armes; un beau coffret en bois de petite taille et un sac en toile. Je suis émerveillé par le tissu rêche, usé et décoloré : à en juger par les tâches de terre présentes dessus, il a dû traverser bien des épreuves.

C'est le coffret en bois clair qui attire mon attention : en son centre se trouve une serrure où dort une petite clé en argent. Je la tourne délicatement. Le verrou émet un claquement sec et je soulève le petit couvercle pour prendre ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Ce sont de vieilles photos. Elles sont en noir et blanc pour la plupart, mais certaines sont en couleur, quoique ternes et de mauvaise qualité.

La première représente un immense groupe de soldats et d'infirmières, plusieurs centaines de personnes : la grande majorité des hommes a l'air fatigué, mal en point ou blessé, quelques-uns sont estropiés. Plusieurs sont sales et couverts de terre. Ils se trouvent dans une forêt, des tentes sont plantées derrière eux. Cependant, je peux voir sans peine qu'ils sourient sincèrement à l'objectif, malgré la douleur, et une franche camaraderie semble émaner d'eux. Je retourne la photo et il me semble reconnaître l'écriture de Billy alors que je lis l'inscription : " **5 Novembre 1943, Italie, 107ème d'infanterie, US Army** ".

Cette photo serait donc une photographie originale de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? J'ai tout de même du mal à y croire. Que font-elles dans la chambre de ma grand-mère ? Comment les a-t-elle eues ? Je fais rapidement le calcul : Billy avait 24 ans en 1943. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit parmi tous ces gens ?

Il n'y a pas d'infirmières sur la suivante, seulement des hommes. Sept personnes, à vue d'œil entre trente et cinquante ans. À l'instar du premier groupe, ils sourient. Ils portent tous l'uniforme de l'armée américaine, les vêtements de sortie officiels. La lumière de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent paraît tamisée. Un bar ? J'aperçois, malgré le flou de la photo, des "dog tags" pendus au cou d'un des plus jeunes soldats. Grâce à la couleur terne, je distingue ses cheveux bruns et sur sa veste, les trois V inversés qui signalent son grade de sergent. Il se trouve proche d'un autre soldat, blond et légèrement plus grand que lui. Celui-ci porte plusieurs médailles. Son visage m'est familier. Je réfléchis un instant, fouillant dans ma mémoire. Est-ce que c'est… Captain America ? Je ne l'ai pas reconnu immédiatement car il ne porte pas son uniforme aux couleurs de la bannière étoilé. Mais il me semble que c'est bien lui : l'insigne en forme de rectangle, avec deux barres épaisses, qu'il porte sur l'épaule gauche me confirme son grade de capitaine.

À vrai dire, je ne connaissais cet homme que grâce à ma professeure d'histoire. Mrs. Taylor était une enseignante très efficace, d'une douceur incroyable. Enseignante dans mon lycée depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années et véritable historienne dans l'âme, elle était en général très appréciée des élèves. A chaque fin de leçon, lors du dernier cours, elle organisait de petites activités de groupe en rapport avec le thème du chapitre.

Ainsi, pour le chapitre sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Mrs. Taylor nous avait fait une surprise : n'ayant eu aucune sortie scolaire depuis le début de l'année, elle nous avait proposé de faire une collecte de fonds dans l'école, pour en faire une pendant l'été. Nous nous étions immédiatement mis au travail en organisant des vide-greniers, des cours d'aide aux devoirs et à peu près tout autre activité qui aurait pu nous faire gagner un peu d'argent, même si l'essentiel venait de la poche de notre professeur ! Le but était d'avoir assez de fonds afin d'organiser un voyage à Washington DC aux musées du Smithsonian, pour aller voir l'exposition sur Captain America, symbole et héros américain qui avait sauvé New York pendant la Guerre. Comme l'exposition ouvrait début Août, soit en plein milieu des vacances scolaires, Mrs. Taylor avait bien précisé que la sortie serait facultative, ce qui avait arrangé certains élèves. Au final, seulement dix élèves sur vingt-cinq, dont moi, avaient voulu venir.

Mrs. Taylor nous avait donc introduits dans son "cours spécial" l'histoire du Captain pour nous préparer à la sortie. Nous avions d'abord analysé des journaux de l'époque, puis notre professeure nous avait elle-même conté l'enfance du héros et sa vie avant la guerre, qui n'étaient pas retracées dans les journaux mais dans les divers livres biographiques plus ou moins exacts qui avaient été fait à son sujet. C'était cette dernière partie que j'avais préférée. Mrs. Taylor avait une voix apaisante et elle possédait de véritables qualités de conteuse : elle savait rendre l'Histoire intéressante, même pour les élèves qui n'aimaient pas ça. Ce n'était pas mon cas, et j'avais écouté le récit sans un mot, apaisée par le calme régnant dans la petite salle de classe.

1941\. Entrée en guerre des États-Unis. Les bureaux de recrutement se remplissaient d'hommes prêts à s'engager pour défendre leur nation. Il y avait parmi ces volontaires un jeune homme nommé Steve Rogers. Petit, chétif, et souffrant d'asthme, il était immédiatement recalé à cause de sa condition physique, alors même que son courage et sa détermination à s'engager n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des autres soldats. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, et alors que son ami allait partir au front, Steve se fit repérer par un scientifique nommé Abraham Erskine. Celui-ci était l'inventeur d'un sérum capable de décupler les capacités physiques du corps humain à leur maximum, et était un des chefs de file du projet "Rebirth", qui consistait à créer le soldat parfait. Erskine, touché par la pureté du cœur de Steve, et par la noblesse de ses intentions, lui proposa de faire partie du programme d'entraînement de la SSR - la Section Scientifique de Réserve, filière scientifique et technologique de l'Armée Américaine. Ne convaincant pas grand monde de ses capacités, Steve fut néanmoins choisi pour devenir le receveur du sérum. Celui-ci marcha plus que quiconque ne l'espérait, augmentant la taille et le poids du jeune soldat, mais le rendant également insensible aux maladies. Cependant, un homme infiltré d'HYDRA - Section Scientifique des nazis, commandée par Johan Schmidt - tua Erskine, et la formule du sérum fut perdue avec lui.

Steve, rebaptisé "Captain America", devint alors un "objet" de propagande, voyageant à travers toute l'Amérique, afin de motiver les hommes à s'engager. Il voyait les soldats partir au front et se battre pour leur pays, alors que c'était précisément ce que lui avait toujours souhaité. Tout changea en 1943, lorsqu'il désobéit à ses ordres et infiltra une base d'HYDRA en Autriche. L'unité de son ami, partie en reconnaissance sur le village d'Azzano, n'était jamais revenue de l'opération qui lui avait été confiée. Seule une cinquantaine de soldats avaient survécu, les autres étaient comptés comme morts et aucune éventuelle mission de sauvetage n'avait été préparée pour leur venir en aide – s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Steve se rendit donc lui-même en Autriche. L'opération, bien que contre le règlement fut un grand succès. Il revint en Italie triomphant d'avoir secouru plus de deux-cents hommes et fut placé à la tête d'une unité d'élite, les « Howling Commandos » qui fut chargé d'éliminer définitivement HYDRA et d'arrêter Johan Schmidt. Peu avant la fin de la guerre, Steve dû monter dans un vaisseau d'HYDRA programmé pour s'écraser sur New York. Afin de sauver la ville, il plongea l'avion dans la mer et mourut en ayant eu l'occasion de prouver qu'il était bien plus qu'une expérience de laboratoire : un véritable soldat, un meneur d'homme qui connaissait mieux que quiconque le sens des mots courage, sacrifice, honneur et liberté.

Je passe lentement ma main sur la photo, et une petite pellicule de poussière se colle à mes doigts. Captain America m'a toujours paru comme un homme autoritaire, mais cette idée est repoussée par le sourire charmant qu'il affiche sur l'image. Il a l'air dans son élément parmi les soldats, comme si c'était ce pourquoi il était né. Je retourne la photographie pour voir s'il y a une inscription au dos. Il y en a bien une et elle indique " **10 Novembre 1943, Angleterre, Howling Commandos, SSR** ". À la vue des différentes boissons qu'ils tiennent dans les mains, je ris intérieurement : la soirée du 10 Novembre a tout l'air de s'être bien passée pour les Commandos...

Souriante, et maintenant complètement captivée par mes découvertes, j'examine chaque image qui passe sous mes yeux et remercie intérieurement Billy d'avoir daté les photos : connaître l'âge de l'objet que l'on a entre les mains est très important ! La datation est un outil primordial pour un archéologue. Moi, je le vois plutôt comme un moyen de réfléchir à notre place. Nous ne sommes, chacun de nous, que les minuscules pièces d'un puzzle difficile dont on ne connait jamais la solution : chacun à un rôle à jouer, à sa façon. Mais si nous ignorons le passé, comment peut-on prétendre un jour l'avoir complété entièrement ? Retrouver les pièces manquantes, tenir des mystères et des histoires entre mes doigts, essayer de comprendre le monde. Voilà ce à quoi je me sens destinée.

Un bruit sourd me tire soudainement de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le temps est gris, et de gros nuages d'orages alourdissent le ciel. Je me lève de mon lit et ouvre en grand les deux battants de la fenêtre. L'air pénètre dans la petite chambre, chassant en partie l'odeur de vieux tissu qui émane de la boite. Le tonnerre n'est pas loin. Je décide de laisser la fenêtre ouverte : ça me donne l'impression que le quatrième mur de ma chambre a disparu pour me laisser admirer le monde extérieur. J'aime l'orage. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il me semble que c'est le cas depuis toujours. En prenant une grande inspiration, je retourne calmement vers mon lit pour m'y asseoir de nouveau, les photos posées devant moi, le carton au bout du lit.

Les photographies passent sous mes yeux : l'avant dernière représente un groupe d'infirmières avec un médecin. Elles doivent être une vingtaine, et j'essaye de chercher Billy, en vain. Les visages sont trop éloignés et de trop mauvaise qualité pour arriver à distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un détail.

Je passe alors à la dernière, qui est un peu spéciale. Elle est protégée par un cadre en bois qui me parait un peu lourd pour la taille relativement réduite de l'image. Elle représente deux personnes. L'homme a un bras autour de la taille d'une jeune femme qui rit devant l'objectif. Lui ne regarde pas l'appareil.

 _Il la regarde elle._

Son regard exprime une profonde affection et il sourit tendrement. Je reconnais alors son visage : c'est le jeune sergent des photos précédentes. Cette fois, son visage est cadré d'assez près pour que je distingue ses yeux clairs – gris, bleus, verts ? Il porte la même veste que le 10 Novembre 1943 et la petite chaînette de ses dog tags est toujours visible. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la trentaine, peut-être vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans. Sa compagne, elle, a l'air de seulement atteindre les vingt-cinq. Ses cheveux paraissent roux foncé sur la photo et ses joues sont parsemées de petites taches de rousseur. Et malgré ses cheveux détachés, sa jeunesse et le jeune homme à ses côtés, je reconnais Billy. Je reconnais son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux noisette. Je touche la photo du bout des doigts. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une partie cachée de l'histoire de ma famille, une partie de moi.

Un grondement de tonnerre me surprend brusquement. Je sursaute et lâche le cadre, qui tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je me précipite pour le ramasser et retiens un juron qui aurait pu alerter ma grand-mère. La vitre n'est pas cassée mais le fond du cadre est décalé, quelques attaches se sont détachées. Je remarque alors que la photo forme une petite bosse. Intriguée, je prends précautionneusement le cadre entier pour le retourner et enlever doucement les dernières agrafes. En soulevant le petit panneau de bois, j'entends un cliquetis métallique. Je retire le petit objet, qui était coincé entre le dos du cadre et la photo.

Dans mes mains, une petite chaînette au bout de laquelle pendent deux petites plaques métalliques gravées et légèrement rouillées sur les bords. Elles indiquent une suite de numéros, deux lettres isolées et un nom : " **JAMES B BARNES** ". Tout au fond de moi, je me surprends à espérer que ce nom soit celui du jeune homme de la photo, celui qui enlace Billy... Je remarque que la chaîne est cassée au niveau du fermoir, alors je fais un petit nœud avec les deux bouts pour que les plaquettes ne glissent pas.

Je retourne l'image, maintenant libérée du cadre en bois. Cette photo aussi est datée, mais avec une écriture différente de celle de ma grand-mère. Elle est plus penchée, irrégulière. Elle indique " **07 Février 1944, Angleterre, James B et Isabelle S** ". Je souris. Ce sont eux. Je ne sais pas qui est la personne qui a écrit au dos de la photo mais je la remercie mentalement.

J'ai un nom à présent. James B. Barnes. De quoi commencer des recherches. Après un temps de flottement, je regarde de nouveau le contenu du carton puis remets les photographies dans la boîte (sauf l'image encadrée et les dog tags) sans fermer à clé. Je décide de prendre le paquet de lettres et le journal. La vieille couverture en cuir est craquelée et marquée du nom complet de ma grand-mère. Les pages sont légèrement jaunies mais quand je les fais rapidement défiler, je m'aperçois que la belle écriture manuscrite de Billy est toujours parfaitement lisible.

Toutes les pages comportent une date. La première remonte au 27 Avril 1929. Cette date est le jour des dix ans d'anniversaire de Billy, son écriture est celle d'une enfant, encore un peu flageolante, mais ronde et appliquée. M'appuyant sur la tête de lit et remontant mes genoux, je commence à lire.

* * *

Voili Voilou ! Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous dans un moment pour le troisième chapitre :-)

Comme d'habitude, si quelqu'un a une question il peut la poser dans les commentaires sans aucun problème !

 **En parlant de questions, je voudrais instaurer une petite Foire aux Questions à la fin de l'histoire pour toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé la fic depuis le début et veulent savoir quelque chose, que ce soit sur mes sources d'inspirations ou sur l'écriture ou les personnages... Bref tout ce que vous voulez quoi :-) Je voulais à la base répondre à une question par chapitre mais je me suis dis que avec mon rythme de publication, ça ne serai pas vraiment pratique... Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ça vous tente ? ;-)**

Dans tout les cas je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bizz ;-p


End file.
